Two sides of the River
by Kahoi2iHim3
Summary: Zuko wants to join in with the Avatar and the two water tribe siblings. But during his time with them they all face dangers of the Fire Nation's Geisha village, in which Zuko had previously saved Katara from and now the Geishas come back to haunt them.
1. who's the Leader?

Disclaimer : Moopy. I do not own anything that is already owned in this story but the story line and any characters that I created with mah own Noggin. : P ……… ; ;

Summary ; Zuko wants to join in with the Avatar and the two water tribe siblings. But during his time with them they all face dangers of the Fire Nation's Geisha village, in which Zuko had previously saved Katara from and now the "Geishas" come back to haunt them. Through all this time Zuko and Katara get a little too close for Sokka's comfort.

oOo Two Sides of the River oOo

"You-," Sokka points at Zuko," Cannot be trusted!" Sokka shouted. Just to make his point clear, he stomped on the cold, damp grass and swung his arm in front of him, as if cutting the misty thick air with his arm.

"How can you not trust me?" he continued," I freed the Avatar (A/N: referring when he was the masked blue guy) and helped your sister free from the Fire Nation's Geisha Village!" Zuko growled, " I've been a lot more help then you have and I wasn't even this team of yours!

Sokka hissed, "But still-," he huffed, "why do you want to join _my _team, anyway!" he said, ever so arrogantly.

Zuko looked the ground remembering when his uncle, Iroh, was killed……

oOo FlashBack oOo

_In the Fire Nations temple, screams of intense battle, hard breathing and the smell of burnt cloth arise thorough the clouds on top of a mountain, just on the border of Fire Nation._

_The Fire Nations Lord, also known as the father of Prince Zuko, had "gracefully" hurled a fireball at Prince Zuko._

_Zuko, being in tune with Nature, dodged, with a quick jump to the side landing on his feet like a cat, the fireball coming straight toward him but unbeknownst to them, Iroh included, the fireball went SMACK straight to Iroh himself._

_Feeling exhausted with such a strong hit, Iroh fell to the ground, his haori burnt to a black crisp, and feeling the pain of his burnt chest, he tried to relax, but with no prevail he screamed in utter pain._

"_No! Uncle, " Zuko fell to the ground in anguish., seeing his uncle in such pain._

_Watching the scene unfold, and definitely enjoying it he came up with a quick and devious plan._

_Deciding to finish the job and scare his son out of his Kingdom, he shot more fireballs at Iroh, whom is on the ground breathing hard in pain. Moving his hands gently through the air professionally he said the last words his brother would hear…_

"_Die, you fool," Ozaoi smirked and led the concentrated flames to Iroh's frail form….._

oOo End Flashback oOo

Looking back up and thoroughly pissed off, he glared full force at Sokka, ' _I will avenge your death, Uncle, and obliterate the Fire Nation's lord, who can never be as my Father,' _he thought viciously.

Looking side to side, Sokka said," Are you looking at me? WHAT DID I DO?"

Once again, growling like a dog with a thirst for blood, "Do not ask such a question for it is none of your business of my reasons wanting to-" he was cut off, in mid-demand.

Hissing like a kitty, "Shut up you too!" she pointed at Sokka with her left arm at her side curled into a fist, "Sokka! You are not the Leader of this group!"

"But-"

"NO! You are **not** the Leader because, _in this group_, we have no need for one. We are a _Team_, Sokka! We think things with each other and see what's for the best of our team! And we already know that Aang is okay with Prince Zuko-"

Sokka huffs arrogantly, "Hmph, _Prince_ Zuko, it seems like _me _that you have a CRUSH of Mr. _Prince _Zuko, here."

"Sokka! I'll just ignore that comment and _continue _with what I was saying….. "

Zuko smirks.

"Ahem! Anyway, I say that he should….. should…..should-"

"Oh, come on already!" Sokka impatiently screams, '_It all depends on what Little-Miss-know-it-all if **Prince** Zuko can stay and be with us in MY group. If she says no, we'll kick him out… right after me kicking his butt, of course' _he nods internally, to himself.

"I say…. That he should be with us" she agrees with herself.

Wide-eyed and his mouth to the floor in astonishment he screams in agony, " WHYYYYYYYYYYYyy, Kami? What did I do to deserve this-"

"Are you done?" smirks Zuko.

He walks up to Katara and takes her hand in his, kissing it, "Thank you Katara, I'm very grateful and I am in your debt," he mischievously looks up and straight into her azure, crystal blue eyes, '_she'll definitely help me a lot more then one way_,' he smirks, handsomely.

Katara blushes and turns the other way, "Oh no, Prince Zuko-"

"Hmph, _Prince _Zuko……." Sokka huffs…. Again

She continues, "Heh, it's only me repaying my debt to you, of course," she shyly puts it, "nothing more."

"Oh Katara, I _insist_, Royal's honor," he smirks again, noticing a full blush in which that adorns her face.

Katara turned the other way again, "if you insist…… heh," she smiles shyly, noticing her hand still his.

OOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

A/N: well, this is the first ch. Didn't bother with the prologue tho, so sorry for that. Nods

Well, I hope you review. It matters not tho.

Update: I've just fixed this chapter. It's not new. The next chapter is coming soon though.


	2. Squeak

Disclaimer : Once again, I'm here to say…. I don't own anything of this wonderful Anime, that has Zuko in it (_pouts_)…

oOo Two Sides of the River oOo

Morning for the unusual group of 'friends' has come and the sun was just barely rising from the mountains, flocks of birds were waking up and fluttering about, and butterflies traveling amongst the flower fields.

Sokka and Aang both woke up early just to sneak around, while Katara is asleep.

They tiptoed over to the forest and began to climb one of the high foliage then Sokka turned, facing Aang's drowsy face.

"Ok, Aang, I know you're faster than that! Hurry up and get up here," whispered Sokka.

Aang slithered up the tree slowly, sat next to Sokka, and opened his mouth wide to yawn.

"Go? Go where," Aang breathed out as he slumped onto Sokka, " I don't recall 'going' somewhere…"

Aang covered his mouth while yawning again and slouched onto Sokka's head, gingerly so he would not fall off the sturdy tree branch.

"Ugh! Aang! Get off of me," he shoved him off his shoulder, " Were going to sneak around 'the bush' and catch '_Prince_' Zuko trying to sabotage us RED HANDED! "

"Ok… well, how are you so sure Zuko will do anything?"

"Well, because… JUST BECAUSE! Now shut up and let's keep watching!"

The both of them continued gawking at Zuko's royal tent from camp and spied while Katara began to stir.

OoooOOooOOooOOoo…

Katara woke up a bit drowsy and still only half asleep.

She slowly rose from her sleeping bag and covered her mouth while yawning.

She then checks for Sokka and Aang, who both seem to be gone, '_Huh? I wonder where they could be? I hope they get back soon. I am quite sure it is dangerous during morning… or actually, it is dangerous all the time,' _she sweat dropped and sighed

She gazed toward the top of the trees, where she heard the birds chirp their morning, sweet songs.

Katara listens for a few minutes then turns her head facing the horizon and realizes she had a dream that she could barely remember a few fragments.

Although, she does remember something that confused her in the dream… or more like someone.

A flash from her dream began to reveal at her inner eye…

oOo Dream sequence #1 oOo

_Katara turned around from atop a large Fire Nation boat and looked down towards the beach, where Zuko is calling out to her._

_Zuko's attire was the most usual of what he wears, his red Samurai styled armor._

_Katara was wearing a Fire Nation kimono that was orange throughout it, with bright red dragons slithering on the arm ending at the bottom of the kimono._

_Her hair tied into a gorgeous bun where some braids fell through and soft pink blush on her cheeks._

_There was also some over her eyes not even close to drawing away attention to her cold hard glare set upon Zuko. _

"_Katara! You cannot deny it! **Please**, don't deny it! I beg of you!" _

"_Deny it? I am not denying anything! Prince Zuko do not think that I…-"_

"_Katara! Please don't," Zuko begged, as he stood on the beach, lonelier than a man would want to feel on a cold beach._

_As Katara's boat sailed away, it started to disappear and fade into nothing and left only the ripples that slowly became ever so remote from one another by seconds._

"_Which is exactly what happened between us Katara… " He whispered._

oOo Dream sequence ends oOo

'_I wonder what that means…? Moreover, what does he mean by 'Do not deny it? And how could I act like that to him? Maybe something like this will happen between him and I in the future?'_

Katara looked towards Zuko's tent, hearing commotion inside.

'_I hope he will be able to adapt with living us_. _Sokka sure isn't being nice to him… I wonder what is his problem? Does he not know how to respect people! And what is with him saying he's the leader of our group! We are a Tea-'_

She squeaked and looked around her person, cautiously, as she heard a bang and a whisper.

"Um… I'm just paranoid… it must have been a rabbit or squirrel."

She once again eyeballed Zuko's tent waiting for something to happen but Kami decided against it.

She sighed and slowly pulled herself out of her sleeping bag revealing her thick blue Nightgown, with cherry blossom embroidery.

Katara stepped off her cot onto the cold dirt ground, walked towards a nearby river, and washed her face by hand.

'_Ew_,' She thought while looking at her fuzzy hair, '_This is what I get for leaving it as is before going to sleep…_'

Katara groaned and made a funny face at her reflection.

OoooOOooOOooOOoo…

"What is she doing? This is not going to help with our mission of '_Catching Zuko RED HANDED_'! And why does she keeping eyeing his damned tent?"

"You need a new name for that…" Aang said more awake than earlier.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!"

"Sure it does," He smiled, "Oh! We can make code names! I can be Bumble 'A' and you can be Bumble 'B'!"

"That's ridiculous! …And why do I have to be Bumble 'B'! Can I be Bumble 'A'? 'A' is the first letter in the alphabet, " Sokka complained.

Aang just laughed.

OoooOOooOOooOOoo…

"I wonder why Prince Zuko came to us…? There has to be a reason. He has been kind to us so far! He is great to have around… He is actually quite useful. But that could be only wishful thinking. Maybe- Just perhaps! He might be here to sabotage us-"

"**At last! She understands-**"

"**Shut up, Sokka!**"

Katara looked behind her and whispered, "Huh? Was that… Sokka? "

She continued to stare at the forest.

'_What… was that? Could that have been the wind_,' she began to tread to a tall tree, and spotted some movement in the bushes…

" Sokka? …Aang? Are you- Aaahh!"

Two tiny squirrels jumped on to her shoulders and hopped onto her head, while speaking to each other.

"**_Squeak! Squeak" _**(_Wow! We found such a beautiful human specimen!)_

"_**Hehe! Sqe-eak, Squeak**_" (_Haha! More importantly, look at her hair! It would be perfect for Takoon's nest and baby birds!_)

The little mammals started poking at her head and tried to pull some strands of hair from her roots.

"Ugh! Oh, come on! I just fixed that," She complained.

After the Squirrel rampage, Katara sat back down in front of the river attempting to fix her hair, while the young squirrels sat next to her eating acorns.

"You know…. That was very rude of you two do that…" She said, looking at them in the corner of her eye.

"**_Squeak_**," One of the two said. (_I disagree, it was very kind of us, right?_)

"**_Squeak, Squeak_**," the other nodded. (_Indeed it was. Takoon even gave us a prize of food!_)

"Haha, I really wonder what you two are saying… There! How does my hair look now, huh?"

"It looks great Katara…"

"Oh, thank you ver- Wha? Prince Zuko," Katara said, turning around to see Zuko in his training outfit.

His training outfit including only his pants and shoes….

Katara hurried, facing the small river, holding her face blushing.

"Oh, hi Prince Zuko…. What are you doing over here?"

OoooOOooOOooOOoo… 

"Oh, He better not do anything unnecessary to my sister! I think I should go down there," Sokka whispered to Aang.

"Oh no your not, Sokka! Let us just see what's going on… Zuko would not do anything bad to her… I'm sure of it," Aang nodded, studying the two near the stream.

"You lie! He _will_ do something if we don't go down there," Sokka growled, back in response.

"Oh really? How are you so sure of that, " Aang stuck his tongue out at the other fool on the branch.

Sokka crossed his arms and glared daggers at Aang's bald head and mumbling. 

OoooOOooOOooOOoo…

A/N: Yay! At last I've updated! Well, review, if you wish! 


End file.
